The present invention relates to jet pump and reactor and more particularly, to a jet pump and a nuclear reactor suitable for application in a boiling water reactor.
A conventional boiling water reactor (BWR) has a jet pump installed in its reactor pressure vessel. The jet pump has a nozzle, a bell mouth, a throat, and a diffuser. A recirculation pipe is connected to the reactor pressure vessel. Cooling water pressurized by operation of a recirculation pump provided on the recirculation pipe, passes through the recirculation pipe and is ejected from the nozzle into the jet pump as a driving flow. The nozzle increases the speed of the driving flow. The ejected driving flow causes the cooling water present around the nozzle to flow into the throat as a suction flow. The cooling water discharged from the diffuser is supplied to a core through a lower plenum (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,820).
A jet pump disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-89499 has a suction pipe for sucking a conveying object (rainwater, wastewater flowed into a grit pound, solid matter, etc.) and an annular member surrounding the suction pipe. In addition, this jet pump forms a high-pressure water feed chamber between the suction pipe and the annular member, provided around the suction pipe. A plurality of water injection openings opened to the high-pressure water feed chamber are disposed around the suction pipe. High-pressure water supplied into the high-pressure water feed chamber is jetted from those injection openings to suck the conveying object into the suction pipe.
The jet pump disclosed in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-90700 has a venturi pipe and a nozzle for ejecting a driving flow to the upper course of the venturi pipe. This nozzle has an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder surrounding the inner cylinder. A driving flow passage formed between the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder is an annular passage for the driving flow, the cross section of which passage gradually diminishes toward the discharging side of the driving flow. The driving flow supplied to the driving flow passage is ejected from one end of the passage (a discharge outlet) into the venturi pipe. Washing water present around the nozzle is sucked into the venturi pipe due to the driving flow ejected from the nozzle. To be more precise, this washing water flows into the venturi pipe through each of a first coolant suction passage formed between the nozzle and the venturi pipe and a second coolant suction passage formed inside the inner cylinder. The driving flow in a cylindrical form is ejected from the nozzle. The cross sections of the driving flow in a cylindrical form look like continuous rings.